Every Girl Has Her Secrets
by Karanna
Summary: Crystal Fannett; a pirate on the run who finds sanctury in Port Royal. Hiding from the world she loves - The life that she loved. But when an old pirate friend comes to Port Royal stealing, threatening and, with the assistance of her best friend Will Turner, kidnapping her, Crystal finds herself swept back up into the world she ran from. Adventure, friendship and... love?
1. WARNING

**** WARNING **** WARNING **** WARNING ****

Okay, before you start….

This story has FLAWS! And plenty of them!

You see, this was the first full story I wrote, and I was also only 13 when it was written.

That being said, it's decent for a 13 year old addicted to marysue-ness, happy endings and absolutely everyrthing predictable!

So yes, this is clichéd. Crystal (The main character) is a hardcore marysue. Full of anger, sass, MIGHTY strength, beauty and of course a great knack for sword fighting!

The language isn't the best, either.

After reading my warning, please read on if you feel up to a load of amateur and averagely written fluffiness presented in this _Pirates of the Caribbean_ fanfiction !

xx


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The sound of heavy footfall on cobblestones rang throughout the city. Stopping behind a well, I paused to catch my breath.

"She went that way!" A voice, sounding male, rang throughout the city's square. I held my breath expectantly, they'd found me; and I wasn't in a position to run.

Instead, much to my surprise, the footsteps retreated and I was free.

For now.

Leaving my hiding place, I found my feet carrying me near some very wealthy and extra beget looking houses- or should I say mansions. Clutching the bundle in my arms to my chest, I made my way through the lock less door of one of the houses.

It was dark.

That was the first thing I thought upon entering. After a few seconds of silence, I had my second thought.

I'm free. They didn't catch me; and they never will.

That thought cost me my freedom for the first, yet not last, time.

As my eyes gradually grew accustomed to the dim lighting, they landed on a fireplace. Not the smartest idea, I know, but it seemed like an inescapable option right now.

After coaxing a small, yet warm, fire to light the room, I tore off my jacket and threw it across one of the luxurious chairs. Now left in my black and purple knee length corset dress, black leggings and dark grey, knee high boots; I crouched in front of the flames.

Carefully, I sat the treasured package I'd carried all the way here on the ground. Just as I was about to open it, something behind me clinked. In shock, I stood up and backed away from the fireplace; sword immediately out of its sheath and raised.

The feeling of a circular shape being pressed against the small of my back made me panic. The sound of a pistol being loaded made me hyperventilate.

"Why are you in my house? Who are you, and what is in that package?" A strangely familiar voice drawled from behind me. Slowly, I turned around so that the pistol was now pointed at my stomach. I gasped at the figure that was standing in front of me.

He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, but his powdered wig was missing. I knew who this was. From his house (and apparent wealth), clothing and lazy, obnoxious tone in his voice.

"Norrington," I spat venomously. In reply, Norrington smiled sickeningly.

"What's in that package?" Norrington asked, nudging the bundle that was held loosely in my grip. When I didn't respond, he snatched it out of my hands.

Inside he found a loaf of bread, a chunk of cheese, some lettuce and a leg of cooked chicken. I laughed at the confused expression that spread across his face.

"What, not what you were expecting? It's called food, and you need it to stay alive. Did you think it was some type of treasure?" I explained sarcastically.

"You're a thief. What's your name?" Norrington demanded.

"First off, I prefer the term pirate. Not thief. Secondly, my name is none of your business." I retorted rudely. In anger, Norrington dragged me closer to the flames of the fire, so he could see my face.

"You're the woman who was caught with Jack Sparrow!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"So what if I was," I snapped, my thoughts drifting to my treacherous capture a year ago.

****FLASHBACK****

"Run crystal, I'll draw them off!" Jack yelled as he stopped in front of the approaching soldiers, urging me on.

As the soldiers drew closer, jack's confidence clearly began to leak away.

"Change of plan. Crystal! Stop them!" He yelled again, and started following me. I sighed and turned around, sword raised. As the soldiers closed in, I noticed the absence of a certain rogue pirate.

"Jack you moron, come BACK!" I screamed as I spotted him running off, my well earned money in his hands.  
"That bastard," I muttered to myself as I lost sight of him, and turned to face about fifty soldiers. Literally.

"They circled me, and I realised I was horrifically outnumbered. Damn it. One of the soldiers managed to whip my sword out of my hand.

'Great, outnumbers AND weapon less. How much more pathetic could I get?" I thought to myself.

As my arms were pinned behind my back, the soldier's commander came through to inspect me.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? A pirate?" The commander asked, sneering. I sneered in return.

"What do we have here? A big headed pig?" I retorted rudely, mimicking his voice terribly. The commander brought his hand around, and it came into contact with my cheek harshly. Ow.

"I am Norrington. And you are a criminal. A pirate. Take her away," Norrington ordered.

As I was dragged to the prison, only one thing was on my mind.

Jack Sparrow.

That cowardly, big headed, unhygienic pirate had left me to save his own skin.

And I wasn't going to forget.

I was going to get my revenge.

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"Well, I believe you are. Do you deny it?" Norrington asked, dragging me out of my thoughts. When I didn't reply, he grabbed the shoulder of my corset and pulled it down, revealing a 'p' shaped scar. I shivered at the memories that were awoken when he traced his finger along it.

"Pirate," he muttered triumphantly.

"What do you want Norrington?"

"I've always admired your beauty. Wished to feel your skin on mine," Norrington whispered, stroking my hair creepily.

"I repeat, what do you want?"

"A night," Norrington replied simply. I mentally gagged.

"I'm not a Whore," I said quietly, after a few seconds.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. But what were you to Jack?"

"That's none of your business," I replied shakily.

"It is... But if I get my night, it no longer will be," Norrington said, smirking.

"What are you offering?" I asked cautiously.

"Freedom. A clean record. I'll get you a well paid job, as the governor's daughter's maid perhaps? All I'm asking for is a night in exchange of your background being forgotten."

"Sounds more like bribery than freedom," I answered bitterly. Norrington shrugged,

"Oh well. I guess I'll go get the guards then. I'm sure they'll have a use for a pirate. I'll have a noose arranged..." He trailed off, awaiting my reaction. I sighed and stared up into his eyes. They were dangerous and dark with lust.

"Fine I'll do it. But you'd better keep your promise," I have in. Norrington grinned.

"I always keep my promises. Now, where to start?"

"Why not at the start," I answered shakily.

"What a brilliant idea," he replied huskily, trailing kisses down my neck. I shivered; this was going to be a long night. But it was going to be worth it... Wasn't it?


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dead." I stated smugly, thrusting my sword out under Will's throat and grabbing his one blade.

"You win...again," Will announced, sighing.

"You should actually try next time," I teased. We took one look at each other, and cracked up. Amidst our laughing, Will held out his hand. I returned my sword reluctantly.

"Good match," Will smiled, "you're really good with a sword."

"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself." I replied, smirking.

"Yes. Now all you need to do is get yourself a sword; and stop stealing all mine," Will scolded. I shrugged,

"Well, tis not my fault you have so many Lying around, it's just too convenient for me," I replied absentmindedly. As Will walked me towards the door, my mind travelled back to my first sword. With its hilt inlaid with silver and diamonds, it had been my prize possession; until a certain somebody had got me caught.

The sounds of heavy footfall and yelling jolted me back to reality.

"What's going on?" I asked Will, confused.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Will said taking out his sword and running out of the building.

I hesitated for a split second before picking up a sword and running after Will. I followed some random solider to the dock where I saw the person I never thought I'd see again standing there.

Jack Sparrow.

I cursed under my breath before hiding behind a solider so Jack wouldn't see me. I watched as his head turned in my direction and he looked me in the eye.

'Damn it!' I thought.

I watched as his eyebrows scrunched together like he was trying to remember something.

"I believe thanks are in order." Commodore Norrington said jolting Jack back to him.

Commodore Norrington extended his hand and I watched as Jack hesitantly reached his hand out as if Norrington had germs. I scoffed silently at that thought. As soon as Jacks hand touched Norrington's, Norrington grabbed his hand roughly and pulled up a bit of his sleeve revealing the letter P that was burned into Jacks skin.

"Pirate." Norrington hissed.

All the soldiers immediately brought out their weapons and pointed them at Jack.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch me some irons." Norrington ordered.

I watched as Norrington turned over Jacks wrist exposing a tattoo of a bird in the flight over water.

"Well, well...Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington announced.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please," Jack interrupted.

I scoffed, typical Jack. Norrington looked around the dock.

"I don't see your ship...Captain." He smirked.

"He said he'd come to Commandeer one." One of the soldiers said.

"I told you he was telling the truth!" Another solider grinned, turned to the Commodore and handed him some objects, "These are his, sir."

I saw Commodore Norrington take a gun from the pile and examine it.

"Extra powder, but no additional shot." Norrington announced.

Jack just shrugged and Norrington moved on to the next item which was a compass. Norrington studied it and move it around then looked back up smirking.

"A compass that doesn't bear true." He smirked.

I watched as Jack looked to the ground trying to ignore everyone's snickers. Next Norrington grabbed Jacks sword and pulled it out of it scabbard a bit.

"I half expected it to be made out of wood." Norrington smiled.

He returned the items back to the solider before turning back to Jack.

"Taking stock; you've a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north...and no ship. You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of." Norrington announced.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack smirked.

Norrington opened his mouth to reply but Gillette returned with Norrington's order of shackles.

"Carefully, lieutenant." Norrington advised.

"Commodore, I must protest! Pirate or not, this man saved my life." Elizabeth protested.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a live time of wickedness." Norrington replied bluntly.

Gillette finished putting the shackles on and stepped away.

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him." Jack smirked.

"Indeed." Norrington smiled.

Norrington nods to his soldiers and all but one of them put away their weapons.

"Finally." Jack smirked.

Before anyone could react Jack disarms the last man with the pistol and grabs Elizabeth and wrapped his chain around her throat. Everyone had the pistols drawn but Norrington holds up a hand because Elizabeth was being held like a shield.

"Commodore Norrington...my pistol and belt, please." Jack ordered.

I watched as Norrington's hands curled up into frustrated fists.

"Commodore!" Jack yelled again.

The solider gives Norrington Jacks equipment and Norrington grudgingly gives them to Jack.

"Elizabeth...it is Elizabeth?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Miss Swann." Elizabeth says angrily.

"Miss Swann, if you'll be so kind." Jack smiles.

Elizabeth takes Jacks stuff and Jack twirls her around so they were belly to belly.

"Now, if you'll be very kind?" Jack smirks.

"You are despicable." Elizabeth scowls as she puts his stuff on him.

"I saved your live; now you've saved mine. We're square." Jack said.

When she finished he quickly turns her around and backs up until he bumps into the cargo gantry.

"Gentlemen...milady...you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack announced.

He shoved Elizabeth back to Norrington before grabbing a rope that was begin him and pulling free the belaying pin and getting shot into the air. The men shot at Jack but they all missed as he swung around and around on his rope. Norrington carefully aimed his shot and just as Jack dropped down off the rope he fires missing Jack but breaking the rope. Jack flips his chain over another rope and slides down the rope. He begins to run until he is out of site.

"On his heels! Gillette, bring a squad down from the fort!" Norrington orders, he turns his attention to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, are you..."

"Yes, I'm all right, I'm fine! Go capture him!" Elizabeth replies.

I was surprised at her attitude and when I looked at Norrington I saw that it also surprised him to.

"Here, dear...you should wear this." Swann, Elizabeth's dad, said wrapping his coat around her.

"Thank you, father...and let that be the last of your fashion advice, please." Elizabeth shivers.

'Well this was entertaining.' I thought.

'I'm going back to Wills shop.'

I walked slowly back to Wills blacksmiths shop. I laughed a bit at the yelling and gun fires coming from the distance. Keep it to Jack to start a riot. I finally reached the shop and for some reason I heard clanking of metal inside the shop.

 _Wait it's a blacksmith shop_! I thought. Well that was just sad.

I opened the door and walked in to find Will there sparring with some guy who I realized was again Jack Sparrow.

 _'Its like this guy stalks me!'_

I stepped to the side and began watching them battle.

"You know what you're doing; I'll give you that... Excellent form... But how's your footwork? If I step here..." Jack teased.

Jack takes a step like there is an imaginary circle between them and Will steps the other way keeping his relationship with Jack.

"Very good! And if I step again, you step again..." Jack said.

They continued around the imaginary circle.

"And so we circle, circle, circle, like dogs we circle..." Jack sung.

'Only he would think of that.' I thought...again.

I watched as Jack made them circle until they were in the opposite positions which they started in.

"Ta!" Jack said.

Jack turns and walks to the door which was now directly behind him. I watched as anger filled Wills face and he threw his sword with all his might. Miraculously the sword wedges its self into the door just above the latch, barely missing Jack. Jack tries to open the door but the sword was in the way so Jack began tugging on the sword. He tugs on the sword with all his might but it doesn't move. Jack mouths a few curses before turning back to Will.

"That's a good trick. Except, once again, you are between me and the way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack said pointing to the door.

I realize Jack is about to attack Will again and Will couldn't get to another sword in time so I grabbed my sword that I had taken earlier and ran forward. Just as Jack is about strike Will I lunged forward blocking his sword with mine. Shock filled Jacks face but he quickly turned around to face me.

"And who are you love?" He asked.

"Doesn't really matter does it?" I smirked.

Jack just shrugs and steps forward.

"Do you really think it's smart to cross blade with a pirate love?" He smiled.

"Well I'm not known for making smart decisions so yes I do think it's smart that I cross blades with you." I teased.

"Very well love, don't say I didn't warn you." Jack shrugged.

"You didn't warn me." I smirked.

Jack began to grin but quickly stopped and lunged forward. I blocked his attack then delivered a parade of attacks myself. Jack blocked them but a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Jack? Scared?" I smiled.

"Not at all love, it's just you remind me of someone." Jack frowned.

My smile dropped from my face and panic flew threw me. Does he remember me? Oh god this is bad. I quickly shook these thoughts from my head and began duelling with Jack again. Jack managed to disarm me but I quickly picked up another weapon.

"Who makes all of these?" Jack cried, finally noticing that the whole room was filled with weapons.

"This is a blacksmiths shop!" I yelled in explanation.

"True, stupid question… but who makes them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Will!" I replied as we exchanged more thrusts, "And we practice with them 3 hours a day!"

"He really needs to find a girl then!" Jack smirks.

"HEY!" Will shouted defensively.

"Or is the reason he practices 3 hours a day is that he's found one...but can't get her!" Jack teases.

"No we practice three hours a day so that when we meet a pirate...we can kill it!" I yelled angrily.

The one thing I truly hate is when people make fun of my friends.

We then knocked over a rack causing swords to fly through the air. I grabbed another sword and began battling him with both swords in my hands.

Jack parries with his sword and chain, which wraps around my sword. Noticing this, I stab my sword into the beam above us, rendering Jack's hand useless. Jack tries to block himself with only one hand; he grabbed the sword on the beam and uses it to help lift himself off the ground.

I looked at him confused but then I saw Jack lift his foot and kick me in the chest. I fell backwards into a chair. The chair broke immediately and I felt pain shoot through me. I saw the blurry picture of Jack hanging upside down trying to get the sword out of the beam. I watched as the sword suddenly came loose and Jack plummeted to the ground. I softly laughed but then shook my head trying to get rid of the pain. I stumbled to my feet and turned to face Jack. Immediately my sword was hit out of my hand and I looked up to see Jack holding a pistol facing me.

"You cheated." I muttered.

"Pirate." Jack smiled, shrugging.

Jack steps forward but I stepped back blocking his way to the door.

"Move away." Jack ordered.

"No!" I shouted.

"No! I can not just step aside and let you escape." I said.

Jack cocks the pistol and I just stare at it.

"You're lucky, love ...this shot is not meant for you." Jack said uncocking the pistol.

All of a sudden something breaks over Jack's head and he falls to the ground, unconscious. I look up to see Mr Brown, the owner of the shop, standing there with a broken beer bottle. The front door smashes open and Commodore Norrington and his crew burst in. Norrington pushes to the front and sees Jacks unconscious body.

"Excellent work, Mister Brown. You've aided in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington said.

'And of course he gets the credit.' I sighed.

"Just doing my civic duty." Mister Brown slurred.

Jack groans on the ground and I feel a flash of guilt.

"I believe you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Norrington smiled.

I watched as the soldiers carried away Jack, Mister Brown looked at his broken bottle.

"That ratter broke my bottle." He muttered.

"You ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." I lied.

The truth was I didn't know what I felt with Jack being back. He stirred some emotions that I just couldn't understand.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jack's POV.**

I was sitting in my jail cell trying to block out the idiots in the next cell from me.

"Come here doggy!" One of them whispered.

"Here's a nice juicy bone!?" Another muttered waving a bone from their cell.

The dog with the keys just sat there looking at them like they were idiots, which they are.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." I told them.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." The one with the bone replied.

I just sat back against the wall and let my mind drift. For some reason I couldn't get that girl that I battled today out of my head. She seemed so familiar, when I saw her I felt strange emotions fly through me. I then promised my self that I would see and figure out that girl if it's the last thing I do.

Crystals POV.

I walked up to Elizabeth "home" well it's basically a mansion but anyway. I finally reached the doorway after that stupidly long entrance.

'They really need to get like a carriage or something there so they don't kill people with exhaustion!' I panted.

I straightened up and knocked loudly on the door. I stood there for like ten seconds before the door man dude finally opened up the door.

"Ah Miss Crystal, please do come in." He smiled.

"Why thank you." I replied.

I looked around the house.

'Yep still big and full of priceless treasures.' I thought.

I let out a sigh before turning back to the doorman.

"Where is Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Miss Swann is in her bedroom." He replied.

"Thank you." I nodded.

I walked away from the doorman and up Elizabeth's stairs.

'What's up with all the stairs and exercise in this place!' I mentally yelled.

When I reached the top I slowly walked over to Elizabeth's door, I could faintly hear some voices. Being me I just had to eavesdrop on their convocation so I put my ear lightly on the door. I could faintly hear Elizabeth's maid talk to her.

"There you go, Miss. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure." Estella said.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Elizabeth replied.

'Yeah I don't think that's what she was talking about Eli.' I thought.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying!" Estella explained.

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Elizabeth sighed.

"But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that! Now, that's a smart match, Miss, if it's not to bold to say." Estrella said.

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what any woman should dream of marrying." Elizabeth sighed.

'Fine man my ass!' I gagged.

"Well, that Will turner, he's a fine man, too." Estrella suggested.

"That is to bold." Elizabeth replied harshly.

"Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place." Estrella apologizes.

I decided to walk in at that moment.

"What wrong with Will? He's a better man than Norrington." I teased.

"Hi Crystal! You startled me!" Elizabeth gasped.

"It's what I do best!" I smirked giving a mocking bow.

"You always know how to make me smile." Elizabeth said with a grin.

"Why thank you. I came here to see if you are ok, but by the look of things you seem very much fine." I smirked looking around at the fancy bedroom.

"Why yes I am fine, thanks for asking. So may I ask why you hate Norrington so much?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've never liked him and he's a phony. He gets through life with getting others to do his work." I scowled.

"Well I think you are mistaken." Elizabeth defended.

"I'm not in the mood to argue about someone I hate so good day to you, Elizabeth, and I'll see you later." I said with a bow before leaving the room.

I left the the mansion and headed back to Wills shop.

Norrington's POV.

I was walking on the top of the fort with Governor Swann.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" He asked.

"No, she hasn't." I sighed sadly.

"Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?" Swann said.

"Bleak. Very bleak." I agreed.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom that came from below.

"What's that?" Governor Swann asked.

"Cannon fire!" I yelled.

I tackled Swann to the ground so he was shielded.

"Return fire!" I ordered.

Jacks POV.

I heard very familiar cannons being blasted off in the distance.

"I know those guns." I said.

I jumped up from my seat and climbed to the window. In the distance I saw the Black Pearl, MY Black Pearl.

"It's the Pearl!" I murmured.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A prisoner explained.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" I pointed out.

I watched as the Pearls gun started destroying the forts and houses. I saw smaller boats coming into shore, I realized that it was the crew. After a while of battling I saw a cannon fly through the air towards the jail. I dived to the floor as did the other prisoners. The whole building shook as the cannon connected to it with a loud *BOOM!* I looked up to see a giant hole in the other prisoners cell and a tiny hole that was barely the size of half my head in mine. All the prisoners ran out yelling in happiness.

"My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck at all." The last one grins.

He ran out of the jail and I sighed.

'I have the worst luck.' I thought.

I reached into the other cell and grabbed the bone, waving it outside my cell and proceeding to whistle loudly.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Just a little closer….." I egged.

The dog started walking slowly towards me.

"That's it, that's it doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur!" I yelled.

Then all of a sudden there was a big crash from the stairs and the dog runs away.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." I yelped.

I stopped because a guard was thrown down the stairs and crashed into the wall. Two men come down and I recognize them as Twigg and Koehler.

"This ain't the armoury!" Twigg growls looking around.

I watch as Koehler looks at me and smiles.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg... Captain Jack Sparrow." He smirked.

Twigg looked at me and spat at the ground in front of me.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg sneered.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." I smirked.

Koehler roared in anger and his hand flew to my throat. I look at his arm and I saw a skeleton arm instead of skin.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." I gasped.

"You know nothing of Hell." Koehler growled.

Without another word they turned and left.

"That's very interesting." I smirked.

Crystals POV.

I heard cannons and I looked at Will.

"Pirates." He growled.

We grabbed some swords and ran out of the shop. Will saw a pirate about to kill a maid but Will saved her by throwing a hatchet into his back.

"Nice shot!" I smiled.

"Thanks." Will grinned back.

"Let's go kill some pirates!" I cheered.

We charged forward and started battling pirates that were about to hurt people. I started battling some giant guy, he grabbed me from behind.

"Say goodbye." He hissed in my ear.

I saw the sign above us start to fall, I ripped myself from his grasp and dived to the ground. The sign slammed into him and he was thrown backwards threw the window behind him.

"Goodbye!" I smirked.

I turned to see Will looking at something and then a pirate came up behind him and knocked him out.

"WILL!" I screamed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw what Will was looking at. Elizabeth was being kidnapped by the pirates. I ran forward to help Elizabeth but a pirate holding grenades appeared in front of me. He waved at me and I looked at him confused. He pointed to my feet and saw a grenade at my feet. I gasped but then saw the grenade splutter out. I smirked at the pirate and went to slash at him with my sword but before I could I was hit on the back of my head by something. Darkness came over me before I could even say ow.

*Next Morning*

I woke up and I saw Will yelling at Norrington.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will yelled.

"Mr Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington said calmly.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" Will shouted.

'Oh god, Wills going to do something stupidly rash.' I sighed.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Governor Swann said.

"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." One of the soldiers stated.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Another said.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will said.

"No...The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we establish their most likely course..." Norrington said completely ignoring Will.

I saw anger cover Wills face and he slammed his hatchet into the table.

"That's not good enough!" He roared.

Norrington looks at the hatchet and then faces Will again.

"Mr Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He hissed.

He handed Will back his hatchet. I felt pain fly though my head, I let out I giant groan.

"Crystal! Are you ok?!" Will cried, finally noticing me on the ground.

"Sure, let's go with that." I groaned.

Will kneeled down next to me and looked over me.

"Your head is bleeding but not that much and you have a few sword cuts." Will explained.

I struggled to get to my feet and felt dizziness come over me and I nearly fell face first into the dirt but Will caught me.

"Maybe you should lie down." Will said nervously.

"Yeah like that will happen." I muttered.

A stood still for a few seconds and the dizziness cleared.

"What's your plan?" I asked.

"What?" Will said looking confused.

"Your stupid plan to save Elizabeth." I explained.

"So you're in?" He asked.

"Depends on the plan." I said.

"Come on." Will smiled.

"I have a feeling that this wont be good." I muttered.

*JAIL*

"Can you take your hand off my eyes?" I asked.

We had been walking for ages and Will made me close my eyes but he knows I always cheat so he put his hand over my eyes to.

"Sure." Will said...nervously?

His hand lifted off my eyes and I opened them to see Jack Sparrow sitting there in front of me.

"Why are we here?" I hissed.

Jack turned around to see me and he gave a smile that made my heart jump.

" 'Ello, love." He smiled.

I scowled at him before turning to Will.

"Is this really your idea?!" I frowned.

"Yep!" Will smiled sheepishly.

I frowned at him but then gestured for him to continue.

"You. Sparrow!" Will called.

"Aye." Jack replied calmly.

"You are familiar with that ship-the Black Pearl." Will asked.

"I've heard of it." Jack shrugged.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

I tried as hard as I could to stifle my laugh but unfortunately you could hear it a bit. Jack stared at me smiling before turning back to Will.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack explained.

"The ships real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?!" Will cried angrily.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked studying his nails.

'Typical Jack!' I thought.

"Because you're a pirate." Will said like it was obvious.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked.

"Never! They took Miss Swann!" Will explained.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack groaned.

"I can get you out if here." Will offered.

"How's that? The keys run off." Jack smirked.

I started laughing at how weird that sounded. Jack looked over to me and grinned again.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Will said.

He grabbed a bench near by and placed two of its legs in some of the cell doors gap.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength...the door will lift free." Will explained.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner." Will replied.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, name for your father, eh?" Jack smiled.

"Yes." Will replied.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked extending his hand.

"Agreed." Will said shaking his hand.

"Agreed. Get me out." Jack shouted stepping back.

Will pushes on the bench and the door comes off its hinges with a loud CLANK!

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that." Will said.

"Not without my effects." Jack replied grabbing his sword and stuff.

"Are you coming?" Will asked me.

"Hmm let's see you want me to leave on a ship to find the girl you love and she doesn't know yet and you're also sailing with a pirate that I really hate." I summed up.

"Well, yeah." Will shrugged.

"Well, bye!" I smiled.

I turned around and started walking off when all of a sudden my feet weren't touching the ground and I was thrown over someone's shoulder.

"WHAT THE-!" I yelled.

I saw Will smiling in front of me and I realized who was holding me.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"Not going to happen love." Jack smirked.

"Why not!?" I whinnied.

"Cause your the best sword woman I have ever met and I'm not going unless you are." Jack replied.

Jack started walking off with Will following him and me still over his shoulder.

"Well this is just wonderful." I muttered angrily.

"I know you get spend days on end with me on a boat which you can't get off!" Jack laughed.

"Shut the bloody hell up." I growled.

Jack just laughed some more and continued walking.

*Hiding near the ships under a bridge*

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asked pointing to the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl- how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her." Will replied easily.

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack smiled.

"Yes because dying over someone is great." I muttered.

"Right on love." Jack grinned.

We followed Jack and he made up hide under a small boat. After the solider past us we entered the waters with the boat still above us.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will gasped when he saw that the boat kept the water away from our head and that we could still breathe air.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack muttered.

After a couple minutes walking across the bottom of the ocean we rose to the top and boarded the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack announced.

"Aye! Avast!" Will cried.

I face palmed at Will as all the men on the ship laughed.

"This cannot be crewed by two men and one woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette smirked.

Jack took out his pistol and aimed it at Gillette.

"Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack smiled.

The men leave the boat and I watch as one of Norrington's men shows Norrington what's going on. I watch Norrington mouth the words:

"Rash, Turner, too rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen."

I turn around to see Jack waving his arms around and Will trying to do what Jack is saying. We watched as the Interceptor set sail.

"Here they come." Will murmured.

The Interceptor pulled up next to our boat.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington ordered.

We snuck over to the ropes and swung over to the Interceptor. We cut all the ropes connecting us and started sailing away but Norrington notices.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" Norrington yelled.

The sailors try to reboard the Interceptor but we are already to far away.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack yelled.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess!" Norrington ordered.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." Groves tells him.

"We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines." Norrington yelled.

"Hands, come about. Run out the guns," Groves ordered, "We open fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Norrington scowled.

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" A sailor shouted.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Groves said.

"So it would seem." Norrington sighed.

I looked around our ship to see Jack at the steering wheel looking out on the sea.

'He is the best pirate ever... When you're not thinking about his cowardly, scumbag, idiotic, flirtatious personality.' I sighed giving a small smile.


End file.
